Barely a Meal for Two
by zigglezoo33
Summary: Liechtenstein tries to ignore how her older brother starves himself for her sake. But it finally reaches a point where she can't anymore, and finally does something about it. (Bad summary is bad, k?) Oneshot, PLATONIC Switzerland/Liechtenstein because I love them too much.


**Okay so, just clearing things up, i REALLY adore Switzy's and Liech's relationship as siblings. I just find it really wholesome and adorable how thay both mutually care for each other. So, y'know, where's the best place to dump all that love? That's right, ladies and gentlemen! Oneshots, ahoy!**

 **Also, warning, y'all there's a bit of german in this. And since the whole world knows I can't speak it, I had to get a little help(*cough*googletranslate*cough*). So, if any of you can speak german and find any mistakes, don't be shy and contact me about it! I don't bite ^^.**

 **also sorry it's so short lolol**

 **Anyway, EnJoY!**

* * *

Liechtenstein pretended not to notice when her brother didn't eat. Every night, every day, she'd never glimpsed him take even a bite out of some bread. She dropped the subject hastily after he insisted at supper every night that he had eaten earlier, that he wasn't hungry, that Liech's health was more important than his. SHe would look down at the meager meal spread before her, simple bread, cheese, and a bit of jam. She had wondered at the time how Switzerland had managed to dig it up for her.

 _For her_.

She pretended she wasn't looking when the he took off his shirt to dress a wound, pretended not to see how thin he'd become. His ribs strained against the restraint of his skin, looking for all the world like they could snap at just the right amount of pressure. Liechtenstein couldn't ignore the tearing sorrow she had felt when a spindly tree branch had snagged her dress, and she had mistook it for Switzerland's hand.

She forced herself to ignore the low rumbles that Switzerland's stomach made at times, how he would hunch over and hug his abdomen tightly. Every time it happened and Liech rushed over to help, he simply strained a smile and ground out, too chipper for her liking, a "I'm fine, Liech! It's just some problems with the economy is all."

She knew better.

And it was _because_ she knew better that it hurt so much. Her brother, her caring, thoughtful brother, was _starving_ himself everyday for her sake.

Sometimes ignorance truly was bliss, eh?

It was lingering feeling of guilt, this debt she knew she had to repay, that drove Liechtenstein to make a decision.

 _If_ he _doesn't eat,_ I _don't eat._

And it was that night that she declared it, loud and clear, at the dining table.

Switzerland had been discreetly staring at her meal for that past ten minutes, his side of the table depressingly bare. Liech hadn't yet touched the food, she had been too busy studying her older brother. Said brother raised an eyebrow at her, glancing from her to the untouched meal.

"Well?" He prompted. "Aren't you going to eat it then?"

Liechtenstein sat back in her seat resolutely, crossing her arms. "No, I'm not, Bruder."

Switzerland's neutral expression changed to one of indignation. "You have to eat! For your health! What if we needed to evacuate in a hurry, huh? You'll need to be in top shape."

"Oh, yeah? And what about you?"

Almost immediately, Switzerland tensed. His eyes dropped to the barren space in front of him, not meeting Liechtenstein's gaze. The younger nation leaned forward and narrowed her eyes determinedly, refusing to back down. "Don't play dumb with me, Bruder! You think I haven't been noticing you've been skipping meals? That I hadn't seen you eating barely anything other than slices of bread?"

The addressed nation slumped in his seat guiltily, gaze shifting to the floor underneath the table.

Liechtenstein's face and tone softened, and she looked at her brother sadly. She reached over the table to gently take his hand in her own. Encircling his wrist with her pointer finger and thumb, she pointedly showed him the significant space that was still left unfilled by his dangerously thin arm. "I shouldn't even be able to hold your arm like this..." She whispered.

"You're a stick, Bruder! It doesn't matter that we're immortal, we still need to eat, and you _certainly_ shouldn't be starving youself like this." Liechtenstein dropped Switzerland's arm, letting it flop down onto the table. She sat back in her seat and pushed her plate forward.

The taller country finally brought his gaze up from the floor to gape at her in surprise. "No!" He exclaimed firmly, stopping the plate. "No, I'm not going to eat your meal! It'll be just the same, then. _You'll_ just be the one starving this time."

Liechtenstein blinked. He was right, she realized. She would be just as bad as him. "Oh."

At his little sister's silence, Switzerland smirked triumphantly. "Well! I guess you have no choice now but to ea-"

"Nu-uh!" Liech pressed a finger to his lips, effectively shutting him up. "No-one's starving anybody! We _share_."

She huffed and sat back in her seat once again. This time, though, she wasted no time in eating, making a big show of tearing the bread in half. Switzerland snorted, taking the other half. He ripped though it viciously, for a second shedding light on just how hungry he really was.

Liechtenstein tactfully decided to ignore it once again, but smiled a little to show her gratitude.

They ate in a companionable silence, neither opting to say anything. After a few minutes, Switzerland cleared his throat awkwardly. Liechtenstein looked up from the table curiously.

Her older brother had returned to staring at the table, but there was something in his eyes this time.

Reluctance? Embarrassment? Hesitation?

Gratitude?

Liechtenstein's answer was apparent when the other made a move to speak. He hesitated, before muttering a gruff, " _Danke, kleine Schwester."_

It was quick, it was fleeting, but it was there.

Before the small nation could continue eating, Switzerland spoke again. This time was even quicker, blurted out under his breath at such a low volume that Liechtenstein wasn't sure if she was hearing things or not. But the way her older brother ducked down as low as he could, how he refused any contact with her whatsoever, she knew that what she had heard had been true.

Because if she was really being honest, she would have sworn she heard him whisper, " _Ich hab dich lieb, Liech_."

Liechtenstein smiled back at him and replied softly, " _Ich hab dich lieb auch, großer Bruder_."

* * *

 **Mini Dictionary: German-English**

 **Bruder - Brother**

 **Danke, kleine schwaster. - Thank you, little sister.**

 **Ich hab dich lieb - I love you**

 **Ich hab dich lieb auch, großer bruder. - I love you too, big brother.**

 **Just for anyone wondering, I didn't use 'ich liebe dich' because 'ich liebe dich' and 'ich hab dich lieb' have very different implications. Ich liebe dich is mainly used for people you care about with a passion, like a wife/husband or a long term boyfriend/girlfriend. Ich hab dich lieb, which literally translated to "I have love for you", is used for beloved family members, friends, and such.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **-Ziggles, out!-**


End file.
